Capitaine, oh mon capitaine
by MacHellia
Summary: Lorsqu'elle avait embarqué pour la première fois sur le Waverider, Sarah n'avait jamais imaginé en devenir le capitaine.


Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Vision" lors de la nuit du 04/01/19.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

 **Capitaine , oh mon capitaine**

Elle avait toujours préféré opérer seule. Rebelle au plus profond de l' âme, ne pouvant se résigner face à ce flot continu d'injustices et de barbaries, l'insurgée avait choisi de combattre.

A l'aube de sa transformation, elle n'avait nullement envisagé de protéger le monde, uniquement de se sauver, de se préserver. Elle n'aspirait en réalité qu'à survire à ce monde maudit et non à y vivre.

Le chemin avait été rude, périlleux et bien souvent incertain mais elle avait réussi (- ou du moins le croyait-elle à l'époque). Après des années d'efforts, de douleurs, de sacrifices, le frêle oiseau jadis innocent était devenu un féroce prédateur.

Toutefois, lors de sa ténébreuse métamorphose, le courageux volatile avait perdu quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose inestimable. Il avait alors du, une nouvelle fois, lutter de toutes ses forces, seul contre tous, seul contre sa nouvelle famille. Il avait risqué humblement sa vie, défié et meurtri son cœur déjà fragile et écorché. Il avait côtoyé sans hésitation la mort pour reconquérir sa chère et tendre liberté.

Toutefois, les années à errer dans l'obscurité demeuraient présentes au fond de son âme telle une noirceur indélébile, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé sa place une fois délivrée de son serment.

Après mures réflexions, elle avait admis sa nature ambivalente, presque clair-obscur, elle s'était simplement acceptée. Elle avait décidé dés lors de demeurer à la frontière des ténèbres, pour veiller sur ceux et celles qui étaient chères à son cœur. Son chemin solitaire l'avait conduit inéluctablement vers une mort prématurée aussi tragique qu'esseulée.

Contre toute attente, elle n'avait pas trouvé le repos éternel pourtant souhaité. Ramenée parmi les vivants, animée par une soif de sang insatiable, elle avait vécue en recluse avant de les rejoindre. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de se rallier à leur cause.

Le discours du capitaine Rip Hunter avait été alléchant sans doute l'eut-il préparé avec soin, mais elle doutait sincèrement d'être la personne qu'il espérait.

En quête d'un foyer, bien plus qu'une mission héroïque, celle qui avait toujours combattu seule rejoignit finalement cette équipe éclectique. Elle ne se battait plus pour elle, ou pour les siens, mais pour le monde, ou plutôt l'avenir de ce monde qu'elle avait tant détesté.

Après une période d'acclimatation aussi dangereuse que rocambolesque, elle pensait avoir trouvé sa place dans cet étrange vaisseau hors du monde et hors du temps.

A présent, Rip avait disparu, et l'équipe avait fait d'elle le nouveau capitaine.

A quel genre de capitaine aspirait-elle devenir ? Pendant quelques instants, assise dans un fauteuil étonnamment inconfortable, elle ressentit la peur qui habitait autrefois l'oisillon qu'elle était.

En tout cas, elle n'était pas Rip. Elle ferait donc les choses à sa manière. Il lui fallait de toute urgence définir un plan, un ordre de bataille, une vision pour son équipe.

L'oiseau prit alors une profonde inspiration, puis sonda d'un large regard semi circulaire ses camarades. Elle se fia alors à son instinct et lança le Waverider dans une nouvelle aventure.

A bien y réfléchir, elle en avait fait du chemin depuis son naufrage sur cette île perdue. Du purgatoire, au doux enfer de la ligue, en passant par les limbes silencieuses, l'oiseau aurait du se muer en phénix et non en canari. Décidément, avec elle il n'y avait rien de normal.

Sous la protection de ailes légendaires du Canari, l'équipe n'hésita pas un instant à prendre un nouvel envol.


End file.
